


Made of Steel

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-07
Updated: 2008-02-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 09:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deadshot learns that line the heroes don't cross? Moves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Made of Steel

Deadshot was in it for Blake, without a doubt. The kinship of the two men demanded it, from Lawton's way of seeing things.

The bird was there for that boy of hers, for the little girl that was Blake's son's half-sister.

They'd had a bloody fight; Cheshire never did anything by halves. Both of them had nicks, cuts, and he was pretty sure that blood seeping through her leathers was from a bullet ricochet. Still they pressed in, and Deadshot got distracted just long enough with goons to let the bird get the jump on their target.

The sickening snap that accompanied the twisting motion of the bird's arms made Lawton remember this bird came from Star City. She met his eyes, and Deadshot made himself a mental note that if he got on her bad side as severely as Cheshire had, that it might be his neck.

The thought amused him on some level, as they began searching for the missing kids.


End file.
